Black Cat Tales - Eternal Pleasure Between The Demon Heads And The Bat
by SasinaZariel
Summary: Batman sacrificing himself to save the earth dies, members of the justice league are unable to help, seek out the bat's family and ask Talia and Ra for help but hide their real feelings, unite for him and all for the detective and everything is changing they reveal to him and he submits and together having an adventure of love sex passion and Discovery pwp, lemon yaoi, slash
1. Chapter 1

19

Warning

FOR ANYONE AND THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF HISTORY/FIC OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT AND EROTICA NATURE, I WARN YOU, IF NOT LIKE SO READ IT'S SIMPLE, NAO PROCEED WITH READING AND VERY SIMPLE.

THIS AND AN EXPLICIT AND HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT AND WILD AND WELL WITHOUT NOCAO.

I'M NOT HERE TO SPREAD ODIO, AND THAT'S JUST A PARALLEL STORY WITHOUT ANY LUCRATIVE PURPOSE.

THIS STORY HAS ADULT CONTENT

Warning 2

I am open to suggestions, if you like something comment and you can send messages and if possible you want to give an opinion is welcome to do.

Have a good read.

And that wasn't a pretty bit to see...

Blood everywhere, I'd say it was grotesque to see...

No, no, no, no, no, no No... - Superman said when he came back to himself and an animalistic cry regaining consciousness.

And he saw Barry puking and everyone crying his tears on top of what's left of him...

And he thought it was a great achievement after all, it wasn't every day that a spear of the king of the sea crossed you...

And so he screamed and screamed... Superman was a desperate baby and in tears...

And of course Brainiac was subdued and pulled out, but they saved themselves and the ship was destroyed...

And he knew he would return again and at that time he wouldn't worry about it because he knew how to stop him next time, the program itself would be multiplying and would be part of his own system...

And Bruce inserted a spy program into his own system that would improve and camouflage him one day would take control of Brainiac, and would use it in his favor...

There were tears they gathered his pieces and took him away from the wreckage...

He stayed in a freezer for weeks, his soul alone wandered nothing more himself than the embodiment of Zariel long white hair...

It was not difficult to influence the decisions of league members when having psychics at their disposal...

And so he saw the discussion of the members of the league, had a lot of pain from his acts, he wouldn't give it to just everyone left the justice league, even if he had killed a member of the justice league...

And he knew his kids would act so as not to let them out of the league...

Everything would start from scratch in a matter of seconds and the world would be unprotected... Which wasn't convenient...

And so everyone watched the scene the shattered remains of Bruce Wayne...

And it would be like making a decision...

And they took him toward Earth and Gotham...

And so they told their children, and when they were close to declaring the end of the league of justice they were stopped by their own sons of Bruce...

There was forgiveness and tears and a lot of crying...

And he saw in his simulations that every time at no time did they all depend on bringing him back, and at no point gave up on him...

And every time either Damian or Dick had the idea of asking R'as for help and so they went towards a lazaro pit...

What was shot and falling and accurate...

And Damiam's idea followed by Dick to take to lazaro pits...

Stayed days in discussion took a month of Bruce Wayne's exile to recover from alcoholism and thus prolonged detoxification treatment in another country...

And a month of infiltration into the league of shadows...

And so they donated all the members Sara and Yvana entered with extreme mastery and speed and stole information and key locations...

And meanwhile the justice league and its associates then went to ask Ras al ghul for help...

And he knew that this scenario would happen he saw several times...

It was the first time Ras had seen a person in pieces in this state...

And when before he was kidnapped he implanted nanites inside his body, which would accumulate nutrients and absorb data andsubstances.

And that they would be from the lazaro pit, and for their so they would absorb any suspicious form of substance that would be inserted into his body...

And he took his curiosity the best, anyway he thought that if the lazaro pit could bring a living being into such a state, he could bring everything himself...

And so it was weeks of testing and improvement of the well...

And all the information was copied, they were quick and accurate...

And so they were not located and could not be perceived ...

Until he put everyone together there watching the goals...

Where they begged the devil's head, even of course without needing him was really curious...

But the curiosity of the devil's head was greater than what would happen if i brought someone in this state...

And that was used in your favor...

And he remembered it was rebuilt, but it had been more than ten days to bring him back...

And what the energy he accumulated was essential...

And so it took months to rebuild his body and two more months for him to wake up, there inside the lazaro pit hesimply.

And he wouldn't wake up and he was unconscious there for months over three months where he was put in a bed which lasted six months of unconsciousness...

The members of the justice league came to visit him for several days...

And gradually he talked to his unconscious form...

Not realizing they were used as a scapegoat...

And so he wasn't conscious, which took weeks that took weeks to get back together and then almost two weeks to wake up...

But when he woke up he wasn't him anymore...

And he remembered that at that same time Lupus an Indian wizard who was helping Joe Chill hide, was acting and using mental control in some members...

And he took advantage of that thought, both villains did not give credibility to a man who allegedly would be in extensive brain damage possibly dead or recovering...

And so he wouldn't be considered a rival or someone to worry about being stopped...

And worst days of anyone's life to take care of a crazed man...

Hate anger, grudge... Creating and simulating these emotions and heart rate control were essential at a time like this...

Couldn't the world just live without it..., at least for a few weeks?

And that had made him unstable...

More than unstable...

And he realized that if he used it in his favor, guilt was tasty and so he would use it better and so he diverted the attention of several of his criminals and members of the justice league...

And he was taken to the fortress of solitude...

What they thought would take weeks took months and interim a year...

And that's clear if in your best dreams and nightmares this wasn't real and undisputed...

And he took advantage of Lupus's powers and his Martian and the fact that he used controlled Martians and trapped in dreams in his plan...

And he was a great actor... and so he took advantage of the fact that Lupus was gradually controlling the emotions of the justice league, inducing them to believe that nothing wrong was happening around him...

And he realized at times that they tried to probe his mind...

And at times he realized that they knew what he was doing, but they didn't interfere with anything...

The illusions in which he could tell if it could be real or not...

His friends, colleagues and family were actually well used...

Lupus or Ghost Wolf as it was known in the underworld was very ingenious...

And he was acting through the shadows kidnapping some enemies, but he ignored them and his allies and girlfriends...

And so it prolonged in his dreams...

15 long days of sleep dreams each time...

And that was in the dreams of members of the justice league...

And to improve his performance he tried his best in being an actor...

And so he tried suicide, several times he screamed cheated and so he was arrested, did not eat, and had a moment of lucidity when he completely lost the memory of why he was there, when it came to happen...

And he knew they would do anything to keep him alive and even if he tried for it they would just feel guilty...

And this memory loss alternated between the sudden moments of lucidity and ranged between unconsciousness...

And it resumed all over again, Superman and Diana and the Martian, their telepathic contact was not enough to simply control an unstable mind, which was unaware and reason.

At least that's what the Martian thought of attempts to get into his mind, not realizing he was wrong...

And they were there for a while exiled to take care of Bruce...

But they never took care of him again.

In the early days of his care when he didn't seem to wake up he was taken to Gotham...

And from Gotham they had no contact with him anymore...

And he used the fact that he induced Alfred to keep the league away, the fault was really a powerful weapon...

And only after he returned to Gotham months later only blinded according to a few...

And they found out the hard way that coming back wasn't what he wanted, convinced them to let him go several times.

And then he came out almost naked from the fortress one of these times he was walking outside in the middle of the snow, he almost died...

He used knives and other utensils to kill himself, sabotaged the fortress system...

He attacked the three bites and sometimes continued to recite the law of order and so many ways to annoy...

He recited the laws of humanity human rights...

The fourth amendment... All guidelines of laws established by man and the fourth amendment of the United States of America...

And singing felt good and again refused to eat, and so he saw the pain in his eyes, but didn't care he made everyonethink.

And that he went crazy, and was not seen by his children, sometimes Alfred appeared who came out in tears of his screams, and his uncontrollable, was tied to bed...

And that's how it took a year and it was after several attempts, after that Alfred went toward the fortress that idea he gave hisbutler.

And this man was very effective, and after a week to go back to sleep and not wake up anymore and so without hope he was sent to Gotham...

And when he actually returned to normal, but his butler without the knowledge of his associates he was sent for treatment in anothercountry.

And they had no contact with him until he returned to Gotham and so he spent most of his time sleeping and in his room...

And his children each avoided contact with the league members, for some time he had no contact with them...

And in the meantime, the relationship between Lois and Clark wasn't going well...

And he thought that even though he pretended to sleep and the constant patience and company and his Superman care, Lois would be really jealous and in trouble at marriage...

And he loved Bruce and loved Diana and loved J ́onn, and in turn he had pain only in looking at his friend from afar unconscious and no longer woke up...

Or when I woke up, it was an uncontrolled beast...

The Martian felt lonely, he thought a lot about Superman, and he didn't see both heroes anymore...

And so they were like flashback he had glimpses of moments when he saw nothing there, he didn't see Batman blinking and return to normal...

And so he saw a flash a strange image of an empty building, he saw a room and people who looked after an empty room...

And all that was just dreams...

The fact that in the midst of Brainiac and Luthor's attack, this scenario might not happen and he might not go through it, or simply make sure no one could see where he would end up...

Dick seemed like a mixture of disgust and compassion towards members of the justice league...

They managed at a cover-up cost that Bruce really was Batman...

And Dick managed to cover up that Bruce was fine, of course in another country in rehab...

And they used the fact that there was mental control and really controlled the Martian...

And of course amid a scandal sparked by a jealous woman, to which no one remembered that Bruce Wayne was actually in another country allegedly doing experimental treatment against cancer...

And that's what possibly... And they wanted them to believe, possibly...

And he had been awake for a long time, in his opinion it was better that he was the victim than the aggressor...

And so he saw a serious problem between Diana, Lois, Clark and J'onn and that was that they felt pain of conscience..., but it was fast...

And it was all just a Luthor plan that was controlled with subtleties he just took advantage of Luthor's plan to stay away, and a Martian who had the ability to change shape...

And he just took advantage of this scene of this situation, it wasn't him who provoked were others...

And he found out before Luthor, and being kidnapped he had microscopic devices behind his eyeballs...

And of course he was fine, but he was going to go through a transition...

And so while the circus caught fire all the heroes Diana Superman and J ́onn were called to testify in court in front of the cameras...

When it was declared that Bruce Wayne suspected of paedophilia, Clarck did not know what to do, he had no emotional control.

And enough to go against the allegations, or against them, gradually they just didn't know if they wanted to be with Diana or Lois... in a few hours I lost forgiveness to Lois and stood on a tightrope... And... Not... Well...

And in the midst of that there was the conflict between his son, the child wanted to believe that his father really was innocent and that Bruce Wayne was evil for making his parents fight

And he once again controlled, before it is clear that he asked for forgiveness, Lois had spread an alleged case of pedophilia involving Bruce Wayne with a poor family of a boy who was sent away...

And in the meantime he tried to keep John away from the family crisis which was difficult...

That according to the three of them should not be revealed...

And he couldn't reveal...

After week of police investigation that culminated in a trial, while he was kept sedated to avoid the pain of change...

And he commanded a legion of lawyers who followed Amastheists' orders...

And in the midst of that one of the nurses in the hospital was mentally controlled subtly and so he put his mouth on the trombone...

And he was controlled by a psychic...

There was a place where Bruce Wayne would be a private clinic...

South of Gotham...

And it was at this time that Lois received an anonymous phone call to an informant warning that where Bruce Wayne was, she was helped by other detectives and so she discovered the private clinic south of Gotham...

And that he would be taken to another country for prolonged treatment next week...

And before that she would have a chance to meet her...

And she knew in her mind she knew that it was all staging and that she would unravel and that at that time she would show the world who really was Bruce Wayne who had seduced her husband...

And so before being summoned to deport her bribed a hospital employee and entered the scene, which she actually saw left her almost passed out...

He had done his best, at best he would die as a martyr a great hero, but not always being a hero was enough, who would know if he were able to do enough...

There was that alien weapon out going to know where it went through several planets, and had destroyed all the planets in its path...

There was a chance to destroy that spider-shaped weapon from the inside out...

He could infiltrate the shadow league and happen to continue like this in Ras's lair. from justice to Brainiac, and Darkseid...

Amazingly, he saved Ras and even less troubling saved Darkseid, managed to hack into that spider gun ship.

And it would be easy, he was able to translate, but the defenses were powerful, he had managed to neutralize the defenses at the last minute.

He looked at every nano machine and there was there in that nerve brain center of that destructive machine, something like that data compiled from all the planets that passed.

Data as accumulated knowledge of data and converted into electric waves running through out that central nervous system.

And it would be a waste just to leave there, and then destroy all that machinery, but also if he didn't, he would just let that thing go through Apokolips and then the earth.

Then he connected that infernal machinery looking and an immense needle came loose and went straight into his skull passing through his cerebellum.

And his scream was shrill, he groaned squeaking in agony, though the demon's head fell unconscious there and the others were struggling with spider defenses.

That moment of agony passed after minutes he commanded all the information, there directly electric waves converted into brainwaves there.

And at that time sending all the information, billions of lives and direct knowledge to him and at the same time that he induced self-destruction, it is clear a good chance of being saved and information serves something.

And at worst he would die and everything would be lost, after all a weapon of mass destruction and biological weapon would serve no use at all, what utility it would bring after all.

And the next moment if he destroyed himself, that was amazing, he thought to himself, for him it was too late to save himself, but at least he would save everyone or somehow be brought back...

Just the darkness, strange and comfortable and given and a lot of data there was something very interesting there...

At another time in space while he felt being engulfed by space and data from alien races he heard something inside his mind connected that big brain saying start hibernation...

He did in his last moments alive, if he could call so everyone inside ships while his body was minutes from space and being caught by a Superman he saw before the blood darkness...

Your blood... an arm destroyed a part of his brain into pieces heads, and so many others, tears and so on, like a distant echo...

Meanwhile the justice league asked the shadow league for help, Talia herself in anguish

Dad, dad. Father... please... -Talia begged in despair. " Help the...

Ras Al Ghul, as much as he wanted to kill again, no doubt he felt indebted to the dark knight was afraid he could not save.

And he knew he could bring the dead, but the bomb damage was so extensive that he still remembered, the wells were able to resuscitate, but not regenerate, a tissue destroyed by such damage...

After all the dark knight, there was no leg a part of the change arm without a part of the waist, as if already blown, and a part of the face...

There was and clear trial and error, he could try, he could simply increase the full capacity of the lazaro wells...

He did his best, he needed plants and the best way to increase the regenerative rate...

He placed the dark knight three times in the pit and after these attempts, he left the dark knight for several hours, without success or resuscitation.

And it was on a protective ramp, and so no answers, so he put it in a protective liquid tube and tubes and probes and catheters in a cryogenic tube...

He was in his lab at that very moment researching a way to improve the well, and so fell asleep resting on a clipboard...

It was hours of work, no progress, exhausted to say the least...

In the midst of this he dreamed, even if he did not realize in his dream in the midst of darkness he fell into a room...

The devil's head... - You heard a whisper...

He was in a large room, illuminated

Regenerative cells... heard a whisper... Family was the dark knight... in the darkness...

A grasnar a huge crow came towards her open wings and occupying the shape of a young-lookingwoman.

And no more than 15 years white hair and white skin red eyes like snow, a huge and long, barefoot white dress, fluttering straight hair that floated like a glow, and so long and bright...

He followed her toward a bridge passing through a deep well, and so she took the hand of the dark knight... passing through this deep well... stopping right in a tunnel a deep and golden well...

Looking at the depth... and a sign around him heard...

Super regenerative cells... derived from stem cells, the sudden changes of the environment as if it showed an air video and showed the human genome...

You develop them among various aspects of human creation cells that respond to the environment taken from stem cells and plants in the growth phase they are powerful sometimes applied directly to the bone marrow, but can be cumulative.

And if you can get it multiply using RNA multiplying with cells equal to cancer cells, they multiply...

And so he woke up he went straight into his computer and in the super regenerative cell research, capable of regenerating dead tissues and destroyed parts where they could regenerate even amputated parts...

And so he proceeded both in tissues and in amputee parts extracting amniotic and embryonic fluid, it was an immense tank by the way, any part once destroyed had been regenerated.

And it would be rebuilt, in the design of this, a huge pool in the cave below with a staircase looking gelatinous.

And so it was colored as bluish of thick water and so put inserting the liquid directly into Bruce Wayne's bone marrow with electrodes probes and cords, so he stayed there for five days.

And then when time was slowly passing he began to see results, gradually so much part of his head, arms waist and neck legs, bones muscle veins, organs that were lost and his heart damaged.

And it was restored, they were creating as if they were crusts, muscles, as if it were wrapped in a gooking cocoon and just as it was a second skin, it gradually regenerated creating brain mass bone.

And after some more time breathing inside those crust fluids growing muscle growing bone, increasing muscle mass.

And so he went down to that bottom to pluck spare pieces by gradually breathing and taking time to regenerate lungs, and breathing on his own, but still unconscious.

Then these days they turned weeks into an unconscious state while the unconscious bat man breathed that submerged liquid in fetal form without moving.

He had gradually regained part of consciousness and when he had realized that he could he had moments of only seconds of consciousness when seconds of small times spitting blood and regenerating his arms and legs...

He had put the unconscious man lying face down there a day was his arms and part of his head bandaged...

He heard a whisper and even a hoarse breathing voice and so passed the tracks through his unconscious body, and saw an eye.

And the eye so bright blue, it wasn't bandaged opening and saw for the first time the man looking at him without being able to stir a cough of blood and then talk...

Why is that? " He asked without moving, seeing the devil's head sitting next to him with a smile of satisfaction on hisface.

And dropping the book and addressing it with a stethoscope and thus putting on his back listening to his heart...

He tried to move, but still so weak, was kept in place by the hands of R who so asked with his head leaning against the pillow...

Why is that? " Asked the bat man...

Why what, Detective? " Said R as in response.

\- Why... - It took air and continued.

"Why did you save me. "Finally he asked.

\- I owe you a debt. "Said the devil's head.

\- Oh... - I said. How convenient. And so he fell into unconsciousness again and so spent the days being massaged by a cream in his body.

And so looking at his body sometimes groped him and finally still changed the tracks, his hard limbs to the movement and being helped the basic needs in the middle consciousness...

And one day he repeated the question still weak, when he wakes up on a particular day...

That's all? "Bruce continued... - You could have left me dead. " I said.

\- No... - Rosnou Ras.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He continued. " Looking curiously.

You'd be a martyr. " Ras said.

"I owe you, most people must too... - He said.

\- I do it for my daughter, too. " Ras said.

And I do it for myself... - I'd conclude.

Ahh. " I finally said... - I can't move too much, but I think I can get up... - I said turning sides...

" And how convenient Ras. - Hesaid.

In his attempt to get up, but failing uselessly in getting up, falling back to bed half forced by the hands of older man...

\- Why would it be like this... - I said. "If you bother to let me live... - He said.

On any day after weeks of getting better as he began walking, the devil's head already turns his entire body and so only a robe covered him while removing the tracks from his body.

And so while Ras removed the tracks from his body, he remembered that his eyes or most of his body were blown up...

He saw his arms legs and all his body as new, after all without scars and so wondered half lethargic to where he had gone all the knowledge he sucked from that spider ship...

Still weak, but he could walk and move, but there was always a ubu next to him or the Ras himself who accompanied him he had an immense desire to stick in that well that one day woke up on a day like this.

And when he started spitting blood and so he was thrown into that strange tank, there were taps and small parts that self-generated and he liked to stay inside that well, that gelatinous water, he felt good and breathed inside it...

And so he felt Ra's hands every time he woke up these days stroking his body, even though he felt uncomfortable still felt indebted to Ra.

And even though he was still in debit, even though the devil's own head passed his hands on him these days passing the cream on hisbody.

And that once less hard was... and stronger, and so he trained himself and was still mute, he knew ra would not change.

And he would continue to be a terrorist simply, but he still felt compelled not to resist his attacks...

He asked in one day.

How long have I been here. " He said without moving as Ra passed the cream on his buttocks,

Two weeks ago, in another three weeks my daughter will come for you.

What is it? "He questions. "Why would Natalia seek me?"

\- We made a truce to bring you back. "The devil's head said.

"In three weeks she would take you back to Gotham if you are brought to life towards Gotham.

\- Four weeks of trying to resurrect you. " I said.

\- You know... - Ra said in a day after months of stroking his body with his hands massaging this was bothered since he didn't move much these days...

\- I didn't tell the whole truth. " he said.

What would it be? " Bruce asked.

\- Do you feel something, for me, besides rivalry, or what would make me your successor? " Bruce asked.

He made an expression of admiration. "All right, i'm going to go " I said.

\- That's it. - It concluded.

\- I'm not going to change... - I said.

But I have feelings. " He said.

I love you, Detective. " I said finally.

You can stay with me for a while. " I said.

– Knowing beyond the devil's head, feeling the pleasure I can grant. " He said.

He moved restlessly, while the man manipulated him by massaging his body, breathing with difficulty, and so he feltrestless.

And while the man handled him and turned him into bed coming down his body stopping in his abdomen with the cream, and finally said after a moment like this.

\- I expected something like that. " I said.

\- Where this will take us, I don't know, but as long as I'm here, even if it's not better and functional, you can do whatever you want, but I don't know later. " Said Bruce...

I'm going to take it. " I said. But I have a condition. " I said. Ra.

\- Which one.

\- Don't interfere with my business and my plans. " He said.

"Stay by my side. " I said.

And I will leave a Guard Ubu by your side. " I said.

I'm going to take it. " Bruce said.

And so he approached and bent down getting on top of him and grabbed his chin and took his lips.

He didn't think it would be so fast, it made him apprehensive and afraid, without moving, he was handled, Ras opened hisrobe.

And with that revealing his naked body and passing the regenerative cream in a lascivious and languid manner groping his hips legs and chest.

And he licked his neck ducking down and standing on top of him, Ra himself withdrew minutes and came back with a cream glass that cream with fullglass.

And then and sat and removing his own pants and underwear he had to rub on Bruce's creamy body, and taking his lips, and stroking his body by taking his lips kissing him.

And he ran unreactioned and so Ras opened his mouth by sticking his tongue his palate his mouth sky, his teeth...

And so he started a frotagehis penises both getting hard and he feels moanlike like a real lion that would be Ra.

And the man getting between his legs and rubbing himself in each other getting harder and harder.

He spread his legs and said at the same time that cold cream and he said.

\- This regenerative cream, besides being edible, and a great lubricant. " I said. " My invention he is cold too

It was cold passed directly around his penis, and pumped him... really it was cold he put going through his wrinkled hole...

And he was going to rape him here and now...

And he could simply deny it, but the plan was essential and fundamental was when in the midst of putting his finger inserting into his hole that he felt the cold, his lips on his, demanding hunger, and needy.

He doesn't know when he raised his arms to Ra's shoulders, but they're entrenched in the gray skin of the robe.

Ra passes a thumb on his cheek, signaling it to open his mouth wider and Bruce immediately obeys.

And he starts passing his hands smells of cream around his nipple and sucking like a lollipop, he was starting to moan.

The resulting kiss takes a groan from him and the sharp embarrassment cuts through the mist of what was beginning to emerge in his mind...

And the problem resulting from pleasure and sex, and the endless loss of control he acquired, and he was very vocal in sex,

And before _Ra's smiles _ against him and the feeling dissolves.

\- I'm an alpha wolf, Batman. " he said. And I must be treated as such. "He said again starting to kiss him.

He is satisfied alpha and that knowledge settles as fire in his belly.

The kiss breaks, but Ra keeps his hand on Bruce's burning cheek, gently stroking as Bruce moans at him.

Can you move? Ra asks him.

\- I want to fuck you somewhere else. " Says Ra.

Bruce nods, not trusting his voice, and he was afraid about having sex with Ra.

Good, good. Ra says.

He closes a door behind them and Bruce barely realizes that they are in a new room before Ra is slipping the mantle off his shoulders.

The sight silences him, he had never seen Ra without the deep green cloth wrapped around his shoulders, somehow his vision without him was unbearably more intimate than seeing him naked would be.

He doesn't realize that his Alpha wolf is putting him in a bed until Ra put him down on it as well.

Take it off. Ra orders him.

Bruce strives to obey, forcing his body to move.

His fingers are hard and numb, he knows he should be putting his uniform off neatly, but it's hard enough just to take it off.

He is trembling with need and he doesn't know for sure if it's anticipation, his breathing picking up his throat as he forces the cloth away from his burned skin.

The cold air makes his bare skin tingle as he put down his robe and bandages, and he was covered in regenerative cream.

And he realizes how close Ra is looking at him.

The hairs on the back of the neck get up and a shiver passes over it. Ra's resting his hand on his back.

You're doing great. " Said his wolf Alpha.

And pleasure bursts into Bruce's stomach in praise, running through him in a heat wave as he feels the snowfall of his head to his toes.

Forcing his dormant body to obey, he hooks his fingers around the waist of his pants.

His breathing hitches in his throat as he drags them down his thighs.

His hole is wrinkled and firm, and he feels his ghost fingers before.

And Ras approaches helps him by pulling his underwear through, sticking it to his pants and the feeling of smooth-soaked fabric brushing against his thighs makes his breath pick up his throat.

He is aware of alpha's eyes flat on him as he leans over to untangle the black pants from his feet.

A fresh semen thread drips between the tip of your penis and rolls through the thigh.

He bites his lip to fight his embarrassment in his excitement being so obvious.

He slowly straightens himself, even if he doesn't really want it, and silently asks for more orders.

Good, good. Ra says softly, his hand still resting on Bruce's back.

His other hand tilts Bruce's head rewards him with a kiss on his exposed neck.

Bruce sighs at him, the sensation of alpha's warm body so close to his bare skin making his stomach vibrate with pleasure.

He barely notices the change down from alpha's other hand until he brushes over sensitive skin around his hole and he had more of that cold cream picking up without him noticing.

And while the devil's head watched he coats his fingers with more of the cream he almost jumps with his finger surrounding him, while Ra holds him there and inserting a wet, icy finger into him.

He sighs and feels the tensions piling up.

And Ra clicks on the disapproving language. Bruce forces himself to relax and gets a comforting kiss on his neck, while he hugs him and begins to insert his finger into his tight hole...

He tries to make himself stay relaxed as trails and while Ra inserts another of his fingers over his smooth hole.

He is so _sensitive _ that his body wants to move away from the strange and intense sensation.

His hole contracts to the touch and Ra keeps him there inserting him pushing and pulling.

The soft exploratory press of the tips of your alpha wolf's callous fingers stimulates the production of more semen from the tip of your penis.

It's trickling down the thighs now, making a mess between your legs. He's panting, but that turns into a scream when Ra's presses a fingertip in.

He's tense on instinct.

Just relax. - Ra's orders he and Bruce breathe and with a trembling groan as he forces himself to obey.

Ra allow him to prepare on the Alpha's shoulders as he slowly presses his finger inside it.

Bruce's breath shudders, his shoulders tremble, but he obeys the order to stay relaxed.

Their guts writhe with the desire to tense around the invading finger, but he forces them to still as ra's traces of his interior.

The feeling of changing the cream inside it is a kind of pleasure he had never imagined before icy and tastes.

His eyes close when he focuses entirely on obeying Ra's order.

His breathing hitches as his second finger slides, but he tries to contain himself and loosen groans and feels Ra smile against his neck.

By slowly swinging his fingers in and out of Bruce's flat hole, he feels getting used to the sensation.

It's weird, not at all as he thought it would be, but it's making some of that terrible cavity any easier inside it.

After the initial shock, the feeling of being finger is really... Soothing. Ra maintains a slow and steady pace that allows him to adjust to the new sensation as he worked open.

Bruce breathes a tremendous sigh as his hole is stretched open.

The cream begins to drip from your fingers and your hole making a mess of your thighs makes the movement smoother, but the sound of what is _obscene._

It has never been filled like this before, but even after Ra adds a third finger is not _enough._

He moans aloud and inwardly rebukes himself for his lack of composure in front of the devil's head.

Instead, he feels a gentle and comforting buzz against his neck and another wave of satisfaction that he was pleasing the Alpha.

Ra strokes his other hand over Bruce's chest, making him tense as he runs his fingers over the hard nipples of his nipples.

When his fingers recede all the way Bruce opens his eyes, looking at Ra with dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

19

\- Sit down.

He waits obediently, catching his breath as his gaze sets on the Alpha wolf in front of him. Ra's seriously begins to undress or better just open the braguilha of the pants and unbutton some buttons on his shirt.

Bruce is paralyzed by vision, like a moth to a flame.

He is frozen, completely unable to move as the demon's head takes his time to undress to fold neatly and put aside his clothes.

It seems almost blasphemous just to testify. Ra's was the Head of the League of Assassins, an Alpha who claimed dominion over his own death.

He seemed to be courting disaster just to get all his attention. Bruce had never thought of him in human terms, it was amazing and exciting to see him as a human being rather than a leader.

His muscles curl tanned skin, the body of the Alpha wolf is as perfected as a weapon as it was possible to be.

A potent mixture of fear, envy and lust boils into your stomach. When he straightens Bruce sees that despite the absolute control of his Ra bearing is difficult.

Makes your inside vibrate.

Ra's steps toward him with a slow and deliberate floor and the desire to present Bruce's blows _hard._

He lays on the bed and spreads his legs to the Alpha wolf.

The cloth of the mantle he feels so good against his bare skin, he can not help, but draw it closer around him to heat the alpha perfume is soaked in Ra growl, but it is not a growling threat.

There's something darkly possessive about it that sends a shiver over Bruce's skin.

He wants this Alpha wolf to claim it.

He arches his hips to Ra giving him the best angle to get into it.

\- You haven't received sex penetration before, have you? Ra asks quietly.

Bruce shakes his head.

No, you're my first man. " he said.

He says in a small coaxar and tries not to shudder in anticipation as ra grips his thighs and keeps them in position.

Well, good. I prefer virgins, no need to unlearn bad habits

\- Our dear alpha wolf says softly. " Relax. He orders it.

Bruce's heart still jumps into his neck as he feels the Alpha erection head touches his flat hole.

His fingers tighten the green cloth of the mantle as he forces his body to relax and accept the Rooster of the Alpha.

Slowly Ra begins to push in and he growls and trincto his teeth.

Tight. - Rosna Ra.

The heat is sending waves of sensation crackling on your skin.

Ra's personal smell is the smell of the dominant Alpha, a perfume he claimed and controlled his life since he joined the League of Assassins until he barely realized he was there.

Now, the source of what was so close to him smellfills his world and demands his grateful submission.

The sharpness of _the excitement _in this perfume makes your self-control melt.

He introduces himself to Ra as hard as he can, without words begging to be claimed by him.

Alpha's self-control maintains, he presses to slow down and firmly.

Bruce's breathing sounds between his teeth clenched as Ra slowly pushes at him.

The penis full of veins and long thick and beautiful with a tip its hot head slowly entering inside it.

And the power of the Alpha wolf was much greater than his fingers, it's a tight fit, even with his open stretched hole from alpha's fingers earlier.

He feels his burn as his hole is stretched by Alpha's penis.

He never thought he might feel so _full, _ but Ra is still pushing more than he thought he could take and yet his body still found a way to fit him in.

He sighs at the feeling of it.

Waves of pleasure range from its core to to your toes.

God is almost too much he feels very full wanting to kick out from within him...

His thighs are already shaking, and Ra is only in half. He's never going to be able to take her, he's going to pass out.

It's so good, because no one told you how good it felt to have a man's dick fill him up.

The terrible void inside it is filled and then more and it moans aloud with the feeling.

It's big, it's so big, how could something be so big? And you don't stop coming in.

He didn't think it was possible to feel it full panting and filled completely squeezing around Ra's penis he feels his veins for all him compressing that limb inside him.

His body wants to reject this unknown sensation before it gets too overwhelming, he forces him to accept everything the Alpha wolf wants to give.

Even when he moves away from the intensity of the new sensations, he obeys the order given to him and relaxes.

His fingers tighten the mantle and his eyes tighten tightly enclosed looted as he forces everything below his waist to stand still.

Its upper body bows against the bed, discovering the neck as a grunt of effort leaves your teeth clenched.

The grunt becomes a scream, then a groan like Ra somehow manages to fit more of himself into the man below him.

A light brush of warm skin causes him to open his eyes while Ra rests his hand on Bruce's chest.

Alpha's green eyes almost seem to shine as he looks at Bruce.

You're still tense. - He says with a disappointed grimace on his _beautiful hawkish face._

\- I'm sorry.

Bruce tries to say. "But you're too big. Bruce can coax.

\- I'm trying to... - And he's on the hook.

_-_ Stop trying - Ra's orders gently.

\- You're still fighting for an illusion of control.

\- Give up control Bruce Wayne. - Sort.

\- Submit to me completely, give me all of you. - His hand falls on Bruce's chest.

Be my partner. " he said.

" At least for now. " he said.

Words pull another groan from Bruce as they infiltrate him.

Here and now with Ra's cock buried deep inside, and beats histesticles, he's all inside it to theroot.

And he himself feels the hairs of Ra's groin, mowing him, and they were soft and there's nothing he wants more than to please him.

And he's on top of him and at the same time he's inside him, nipples with hard nipples and sweating.

His eyes slide closed again as he lets the heat break over him.

He gives up control entirely for the biological unit to be mated.

Tiny groans and deprived groans leave his mouth while Ra's length is centimeter by inch into it coming insideit.

And he can feel every vein of his penis on his inner walls.

His body contracts and tries to get away from the sensation, but Ra won't let him.

He grabs Bruce's thighs tighter and pushes past the spasms, calming them down in the process.

There's a feeling as if something has broken inside it and Bruce moans openly as Ra hips press flush against him.

All the tension disappears from its lower body as it gives everything to the Alpha wolf between the legs.

He misses the satisfied smile on the face of the assassins' league master, and while delights in the feeling of being completely filled by the penis of the alpha wolf, his alpha wolf.

The pain of heat was completely smoothed, replaced by even more intense pleasure.

He can't raise his head.

\- Like a hot peach – Rosna Ra looking directly into her eyes.

\- Fuck ... _have sex._ Bruce moans, then remembers his place.

Needless to go. - Ra's long fingers sway on his stomach, putting pressure on the spot where his was buried inside the man beneath him.

Bruce moans.

\- This is an appropriate time for profanity.

– The Alpha wolf presses a long kiss to the exposed length of the bat's neck.

\- And under these circumstances you don't have to call me Master.

Your Alpha wolf is the appropriate term of address.

Ra, my beloved, my lover.

"Because I'm inside you. "He said he still stopped inside him.

We're closer and I'm you. "He said stroking hisbody.

And while he was squeezing his low belly and pressing down his penis that rested hard between his stomachs, dripping.

\- yes, my alpha wolf. Bruce says softly and the term seems to tingle in his tongue.

Good, good. - Ra says softly and that the only word of praise makes Bruce shudder.

Ra reaches out and passes his fingers through Bruce's hair, sweating his heat cushioning her dark hair.

Bruce whines and leans towards the touch.

Ra leans over and puts his tongue around the neck of the man to whom he is between his legs.

Bruce sighs and he turns into a sharp moan as Ra lets his teeth brush all bites on his adam's apple and he feels his heat smell scented in his neck.

You're mine. - Ra's whispers in his ear.

You're all mine. " I said.

"Today you belong to me. "Growled him.

"You don't know how long I wanted it. "Ra said.

Yes, i'm sorry. Alpha, alpha. Bruce can tell between sighs, after all he was the greatest detective in the world.

"I know how much. " he said. "I realized how you look at me. " I said.

His whole body is shaking around Ra's penis, but it's so good.

Then Ra pulls back a little and the smooth cream of that hot hard length that moves inside it chokes on a half-sobbing scream, half panting pure stimulation, and he starts to come in and out.

\- Tight, you're like heaven. " I said with every charge.

"Everything I wished for. - Entering again

Get out, in and out.

"You don't know how much. – A growl like a beast that has just been liberated enters and leaves faster and faster.

And I'm going to love your body. - Going out and in

" The time I've waited for. - Between its growls and the beats in and out.

The feeling is totally strange and completely elusive.

Let me hear you _scream, _ my beloved.

He pops his hips and Bruce screams for him, a long and severe raw red sound of pleasure so intense that it becomes pain.

Ra doesn't give you time to adjust even though squeezing around the penis feeling your veins and your length putting everything and taking it all away at once...

And as he pushes back and the rhythm becomes punisher by entering and leaving inside and outside of it.

It's the sweetest torture he's ever experienced, agony and mixed ecstasy so close that he can't distinguish them.

He feels he's going to explode or be torn apart, but that he'd like to get the experience.

Thought is driven out of his head, there is nothing but sweet suffering, devastating pleasure and he feels he is _dying _ all over again in a whole new way.

And Ra utters profanity after profanity he fucks him with will by marking with his nails on his hips pressing and trapping him between the deep stockwork putting all his length inside him.

He just knows he has a shock wave body of the pleasure of pain sweeping him.

He screams and screams and screams, tears flow from his white, envious eyes and his lungs burn with the struggle to breathe.

He doesn't just feel Ra's penis, and he's digging his nails in the man's chest beneath him, making him arch and tense the way he wants.

A feeling too intense to be just called pleasure builds on your chest, then explodes, but instead of dispersing the sensation remains and builds.

The sensation accumulates more and more, he is drowning in it, he is burning, he is electrified.

And he was just screaming capes and moaning through his attacks inside him.

He loses control of how many times he reaches orgasm just for the feeling of continuing to grow.

And the overwhelming move he fucks him by hitting a spot inside him that makes him see stars, sucking his neck biting his adam's apple.

\- And he screams and moans. Where...

And at this point he keeps hitting this very point that drives him crazy.

And in the midst of that Ra is declaring vows of love.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Rosna Ra in the midst of movements. Yes, i'm sorry. " I said. Here? And he beats more and more frantic.

At this same point where he makes him scream and has overwhelming sensations he moans and refoleges.

Here, here. – Confirm when Ra continues to hit this same place without making a mistake.

The place where it makes you scream more and more acute and scandalous.

And he screams. Yes, i'm sorry. " Rosna Ra, he licks his neck bites his collarbone to bury the most.

Your prostate. And he frantically reaches that same place that makes him scream and puts his hands trapping him there while he fucks him willingly without ever making a mistake where he beat.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Ra said.

And your hands on your nipples sucking and biting like a vampire.

He's sure he faints as the man pulls back, only to be shocked back to consciousness when he pushes back.

His vision is claimed in strobe flashes in black and white.

He trained to endure the most horrific tortures known to man, but does not pleasure sex, that moment made him feel more than a simple torture...

They didn't hold a candle for it.

You're mine. - Rosna with possessivity.

I'm yours. – Agrees amid overwhelming movements

Inside and outside him, when he felt the eminent orgasm, that blow after a blow without mistake without mercy inside him hitting that bundle of nerves that made him see stars...

And now he's seen the darkness that took him through orgasm.

When he returns to his body he is pale, weak and trembling with exhaustion and Ra is still moving inside him, and he continues to go back and forth in and out of it.

His breathing is hard and rattling in his throat as he struggles to breathe.

The terrible acute sensation is still stabbing his bowels overestimation and he realizes he's salivating over his chin.

Ra finds her lips in a punishing kiss without slowing down her rhythm.

He has no defense against Ra that snatches him or any desire to resist.

His body, his life existed for Ra.

At least until that period is over or for as long as it lasts.

All that had happened in their brief existence was to allow them to meet.

And the marks of sashes that exist on your chin and throat nipples shining with the sweat of your body the smell of sex impregnating the air.

Ra seems destroyed as he leans over Bruce, his composure has broken completely.

Her well-combed hair is hanging loose over her forehead.

His eyes shine like slices of jade with lust.

The blood shines red in the clenched teeth.

Bruce never thought he'd see the Devil's Head so emotional.

Back with me beloved? He asks.

It's an old term for a man like him, it almost seems like... romantic for Bruce.

Bruce gets a nod.

Yes, my dear. - He weakly coaxa.

He doesn't know if he's allowed to call him Lover, the old-fashioned equal counterpart.

He doesn't remember when Ra started calling him that.

Ra is more or less pulling it upright, his fingers burying himself in Bruce's dark short curls.

A hand arranges Bruce's hands for him, although he can do little more than try to cling to his man's back.

Muscle curls under his fingers as his Alpha keeps pushing for him. Bruce moans and Ra is about to kiss him, eventually breaking to breathe with a small growl.

His mouth goes to Bruce's stained neck already bruise.

Ra leans over and licks the bright red beads of blood. Bruce whines.

It's good, isn't it? - Ra's growls in his ear.

\- Having a man between your legs claiming it, taking you, giving pleasure. " He said amid the attacks.

\- And you should be mine, even for one night.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said finally. " My wolf

He tries and cannot correct the depths of feeling in a single syllable.

Pleasure is still building on it and threatening to oppress him at any time.

His chest rises and falls quickly and Ra puts his hand on him, stopping to shake a sensitive nipple and make the man below him falter.

Your nerves look like exposed wires.

He knows he's only coherent now because Ra wants to talk.

\- I had planned to add it back to my league for a while. "Ra said.

\- If for a period of time. " He said.

\- And even if it's limited. - Ra whispers in his ear as playing with a hair.

\- I had many plans to ensure that you would be forced to be my companion. " He said.

"And I was right to produce the best way it was with a son. But. " he said.

"Not even that equals that moment.

And he looked. "I want to be with you, even if it was only for three weeks.

He leans close enough for Bruce to feel the faint pressure of him drawing in a breath his man feeling his warmth.

\- I wished for a long time- He said.

" And I thought. " he said.

" What a way for you to stand by my side. " I said.

\- To ensure that your lineage produces my heir. - The words make Bruce shudder.

\- You're too precious to waste for time. - Ra's whispers in his ear and strong fingers stroke Bruce's burning cheek, turning her toward him.

I said. " As he dug him up by hitting him in and out. - That just makes things easier.

\- You're going to give me a lot of good times together, aren't you? " He asked.

\- Allow me a moment of happiness, and even if they are limited?

Ra's whispers in his ear.

\- Many strong sons and daughters to serve the Shadows. " I said.

"Nothing equals that. " he said.

\- Yes, Ra. - Said Bruce whispers back.

The thought of your children, how _strong _ they will be, thrills you.

\- What if for a moment of happiness.

"I say I agree to make you happy, even if it's for a limited time. " Bruce said.

They're going to take the throat of the world between their teeth.

He wonders if that was something Ra told him...

Ra's tongue is in it and goes over his adam's apple.

Let's enjoy it. "Ra said.

Strengthening your bond.

He doesn't remember if he consented to be bitten if there's a soul moaning somewhere.

It doesn't matter now, there's time for everything...

To join the League of Assassins was to belong to Ra, even for a while.

And he had only been granted the privilege of having this property marked on his body.

_He's _always been Ra's.

Now he would belong to Ra's even if it wasn't for eternity, but he'd be enjoying the now.

He moves lightly, bared his neck more so that his man had better access.

Ra's makes a thunderous bass growl of satisfaction and that makes Bruce proud.

His man's fingers press on his back above his spine, expertly working away muscle stiffness there.

Even when another electrifying shock of pleasure drips down Bruce's spine moans at how gentle he is.

He is exhausted, but he still finds the strength in him to move an arm enough that he is resting in the dark hair on the back of his man's neck who claimed it at that moment.

Ra pauses and for a moment a jolt of fear that he did something wrong shoots through Bruce.

His Alpha's eyes are known.

A fighter. Ra says softly. - That's what made me sweet to you, dear Detective.

It allows Bruce to sweep his fingers through his dark hair, feeling moistened by the sweat of the effort.

Bruce doesn't know how long ago Ra must have been him up to get this job.

The warmth of the moment and the first of many, and the sense of accomplishment has always been the strongest, stole his ability to realize time.

Your body hurts the sex of pleasure love, but it's a good pain, the pain of being totally _claimed._

He leans over and snuggles up against Ra.

And he feels no shame in panting while he revels in Ra's hot, rich smell was _his _ same as it was for that moment and doesn't mind being a passenger or not.

Bruce leans over to kiss him.

He misses, kissing the jaw of his Alpha wolf instead of his lips.

Ra smiles and returns the kiss.

Somehow, the taste of your own blood in your Alpha's teeth is sweet.

\- I _want _ you, Ra. - Bruce whispers and hasn't meant anything so much since he was an eight-year-old in an alley in the dark.

What do you want from me loved? Ra asks him.

Bruce gets his body to obey long enough to wrap his legs around alpha's waist.

\- me, Ra. - He begs and Ra does something that makes him scream again.

And the man inside him had the years of practice to get very good at it and he seems to know Bruce's body better than himself.

Ra's impulses, clicked, get rougher against him, swinging his body against the bed with the green cloth of the robe changing it and sticking to his skin.

His throat is sore to scream and he still can't stop himself.

The waves of painful pleasure are running through it like an electric current and it is _powerless _ and _sobbing _ and _desperate._

He is weak and he is _breaking down, _ but even if his man's breath grows irregular and Ra presses a hungry kiss to his bleeding neck, Ra owns his body and soul.

Ra plays Bruce's answers as a musical instrument, composing a symphony of his sighs and screams.

My detective. He says by him willingly and without any control.

The bat's hands desperately rip off the back of his master the lord of the league of assassins, his body struggling to find each of Alpha's impulses.

It hurts, but it's good, but _it hurts._ Tears are dripping down his face again.

Bruce's begging him for something, he doesn't know what just he's desperate for it.

He hasn't cried like that in years, he hasn't wanted anything so bad in years.

He doesn't know what the terrible need is for ra to sigh against his neck and he _feels _ it.

One last howling scream is pulled from his burning lungs as the penis ejaculates liters then inside it.

And the orgasm of the Alpha wolf swells inside it and, fuck, he's sure it's going to blow it up open like a balloon.

His body can't take him, but he _does _ and he completes it.

They compare, pleasure consumes Bruce at the very moment ra's seed begins pumping into his bowels.

His eyes take turns, his vision turns dark and there is nothing but happiness, pure happiness, which he had _never _ felt before.

This time Bruce takes longer to recover.

And the feeling of fullness creeps back to its members of its ends inside, the point where Ra was still inside him as the center of his pleasure.

The pains and pains he did not feel through the whole of his body become known.

He feels like it's been ten rounds in a combat pit.

His throat was stripped raw, he wouldn't be able to do much more than coaxar.

Even his vision still looks cloudy at the edges, as the light was not filtering properly.

Despite the persistent feeling that he has just been tortured, he feels fantastic.

The logical part of it knows that it is only the natural high of heat, and science still had to create a half drug so strong, but the instinctive part of it still has control of most of his brain.

A persistent doubt that he _should _ be more concerned with being bond marked flickers in his brain and is quickly erased.

He has a strong man and manly a mountain wolf claiming he will take care of him.

It is a _relief _ to stop fighting and trust yourself entirely for another being, once at least enjoy the moment that for that moment only, let out who knows in the future he can remember it fondly.

He may feel Ra is resting on him, his body entirely covered by the warmth of his man's strong body.

He can feel Ra's hot breath against his skin while Ra catches his breath.

The long, _strong _fingers of his Alpha wolf caress the place above his stomach, and he sees where his scars would be, and thinks about his mission and how he would look after a while.

He thinks that if he were a woman, he wolf should be pregnant, he's so full of man's seeds laughing in fun.

And that he may feel that making his belly bulge where the penis is buried inside it.

The thought of fullness and peace did not horrify him as it would have been yesterday and or at another time, but he thinks of his life being easy in thissense.

And not worrying about using condoms, and how to forget life out there was easy.

As Ra works the pains of his body and whispers terms of affection in his ear in four different languages all he feels is ... Peace. He didn't think he could still feel peace...

The satisfaction he didn't think he would ever feel remains, even if Ra's penis is inside him soft is drained into him and he pulls out.

And leaving the man beneath him, full of his semen who begins to drain forming a puddle beneath him soaking the sheets now stained and dirty.

He sings comfortably in his bones as he takes his man's hand and Ra pulls him to his feet.

He takes the mantle of the bed, the green cloth still soaked in the smell of sex and the warmth of his body, and drapes it around Bruce's shoulders.

Let's go, let's go, let " I said. "Let's take a shower...

And so they did...

And he went to shower with the pains of ghost penetration inside him and Ra patiently wiping into his hole by removing his fluids from inside him and hugged after a while.

And when leaving the shower Ra helps him dry with a towel and kisses by his face, and he takes him back to his room...

And he lies clean clothes and dries him waiting and he wears it...

And us and during the course of the next day...

And he wakes up next to Ra and he kisses him and rubs him, still feeling the painhe takes towardhim.

And he is taken to his office and unexpectedly pushed toward the table spreading the papers falling to the ground.

And push eat her lying on her and opening his calcas pulling her underwear and does something he never thought he would do...

And he opens his shirt sucking and pinching his nipples and pumping his penis and starts lowering and sucking more down his penis and squeezing him and sucking his testicles and squeezing...

Let me know when you're coming. - Rosna Ra.

And he only settles down when he's maneuvered.

And he stands between his legs and sucks by sticking his tongue firmly and wet into his anus, he shoves some still tight fingers around fingers and tongue...

And his penis creating life he moans and Ra eats him sucking and biting inside him, opening his legs, he moaned and heard the noises of Ra that he spent good minutes eating him.

And they were sucking by sticking his tongue in and out and he feels his penis getting harder and harder anddripping.

And while Ra sucks and bites his testicles and when he feels closer and closer between groans...

I'm close. " He stutters, and it makes him go faster he sucks him eats him and he gets two more minutes, but in the end he enjoys with a squirt in his belly.

And so Ra takes his mouth out of his hole, and he opens his calcas that are piled up on his heels next to his underwear...

And he opens his legs further holding the inner part of his thighs and positions himself and looks at his hole, he was tight and firm, that hole of him and starts sticking his penis inside him.

Although tight squeeze around your penis.

Ra... - He groaned between attacks inside and outside.

You can scream at ease. "He commanded him in the midst of hitting him.

And in his experience when the more he is close after coming tighter he gets and then he opens up Bruce's legs well and stands still holding the base of his penis.

And he re-foredand while he maintains a steady pace and then starts coming in and entering heman tinha a constant beat neither so slowly nor so fast ...

And he keeps the beats steady one goes and goes controlled, and until he avoids hitting the prostate, just listening to Bruce's groans...

Ra... " Groaned. " Please.

And he gets a laugh as an answer.

And he gassed feeling that that hole pressed and squeezed around his penis, and his movement was controlled and starts to go faster.

And begins a constant movement and reaching his prostate, but he saw Bruce's penis still soft between his blows, but beginning to drip and give life, almost hard

And when Ra stops and presses his penis tightening his base and seeing that the man was closeragain.

And lesqueezes the base holding with his thumb on the tip, he sees with satisfaction loosen the hard penis...

And he was hard and cumming inside him, and yet he was hard and slowing down and purposely avoiding hitting his bundle of nerves.

And he felt the semen run out of his hole and in the middle of hitting his prostate to prolong time, and he moans feels his penis hard and dripping.

And he moans and starts investing faster when close to orgasm he slows down and moans holding his hipsmore.

And away he practically hit his pelvis by propelling him and again he alternates between faster and slower...

And when he accelerates faster and faster, keep him constant, that's when they hit the size he didn't even stop.

Ra... And he tried to get up, the man inside him didn't even stop and pushed him hard back to thetable.

And sticking a skewer inside him hitting that place he was avoiding.

Stay, Detective. "Growled him towards him.

"I'm not done. - Ordering. " Neither do you. " I said.

"Come in. " Ordered towards the door.

And amid his constant beats he sent in and didn't even stop hitting his prostate with every constant beat making him moan.

Bruce Wayne was trembling by gasping and moaning through the beats, and the devil's head didn't even bother to stop still moving inside him, and in the midst of handling the papers over him.

And he unexpectedly squeezed more around Ra's penis and gasping the devil's head...

And he gassand says with a little loud voice.

Ra... "He tried to speak amid the blows inside him.

And he tries again

\- Ra... please. " He moans...

"I can leave. " hesaid.

And the devil's head doesn't seem to pay attention... And the meeting continues...

And it was an uninterrupted conversation and once again he tries to writhe and flaggle.

Ra... He moans. " Please.

And at that time the devil's head bowed with everything in his ear and commanded with an authoritarian and angry voice.

"Relax, Detective. "He said taking a bite around hisneck.

And he panted and tried to pull Ra's face...

\- I never did... - And he heard a laugh amid his fear.

And he put his right hand over his chest...

And he did. "Don't worry. " I said.

You belong to me. " He said in the midst of the blows.

"Nobody cares. " he said.

\- I never... - Tried.

\- There's nothing to be ashamed of. "Ra said.

I'll send it. " he said.

And rising from his face still slowly stocking inside him to continue the meeting.

"Don't worry. "He orders. " You can make whatever noise you want.

And he screams while he also enjoys, but Ra doesn't stop yet hard and he tried to cover his mouth to avoid his groans, but Ra didn't stop and stagnated his hands holding him on the table pushing with force. – And angrily he went back into his ear.

Do I have to tie you up? He questioned while he was pulling his hands away from his mouth on the table.

And he panted and with a head movement denying it.

And he let him go and continued the meeting...

And he was having sex with him on the table and having a meeting with an ally about an invasion of a rival terrorist organization, he increased the attacks by making him scream holding his hands away.

And he accelerates his blows at some point in the meeting and stocks in and out.

And amid his blows and trying to raise his voice over his screams, and he keeps him there willingly and then slowing down.

And then accelerating at times when he is close avoiding his orgasm and then pumping him with one hand.

And he thinks at least he can hear the meeting and this would be a good opportunity he could take.

And in the midst of a three-hour conference, he kept lowering and kissing and sucking his nipples and among the attacks.

Stroking his nipples and biting him, preventing him from trying unsuccessfully to contain his groans.

Please, please, please. "He inevitably begs.

And at some point he pays no attention to his bees, just him there raw and open.

And he reached his prostate willingly was a constant movement his penis squirted twice more while Ra filled him in the fuck.

And even if he was ordered to relax he enjoys and squeezes his inner walls around Ra's penis.


	3. Chapter 3

19

And they both enjoyed at the same time and he squirted several times in his chest and after reaching the end of the conference, about ten minutes before finishing.

And he felt in torture, a torment between pain and pleasure, trying to obey Ra, moaning there being handled there.

And he still doesn't dispense with his subordinates yet inside him, until he milks everything from him, inside that tight hole, and a few more stockings inside him he ends.

And he pulls out and takes a moistened cloth regardless of who he saw and cleans his excess hole that drips from him, but still leaving too much dripping, he hears the noise of dripping.

And yet ra lay pulls him and lifts...

He waits obediently still as the devil's head calmly repairs, smoothing the wrinkles of his suit and straightening his tie before returning to the still naked man.

And he's more than fucked he looked red and Ra pulls his pants and underwear off the floor and delivers him and he feels draining and lowers putting his panties and calcas and getting on his side.

And he was taken by a ubu and left at the exit of the shower red clothes that looked like Ra's.

And he realized that Ra didn't mind that he messed with his papers and had a conference while having sex, they were plans after all, but anyway he had mental notes and didn't take away any of them...

And he kept always accompanied by a ubu the next day and he looked at Ra's negotiations, without ever interfering...

And the next hour sitting the table while in another meeting...

And getting caught when Ra sits down and pulls him unbuttoned his calcas and underwear by pulling and taking them on his lap and stretching him with his fingers holding on his shoulders while moaning.

And after he thinks he's stretched enough he puts him on and pulls him with his penis coming into him, and so he falls all the length sitting on Ra's lap and starts lifting.

And being leveraged he rides in Ra for several minutes he unbuttons his shirt and sucks his nipples and while he has his penis pumpedhim.

And at the same speed as the attacks and he comes into his chest and when he moans and feels Ra's enjoyment within him

And he gets up and wears his clothes regardless of cleaning, and while Ra simply lines up his clothes...

And between the training sessions he used sticks to fight, and picked up where he twists his arm the subjuga sent to the ground and forcedfour.

And eland rips off his pants that sometimes fucks him with a single shot, but this time they are struggling with sticks and with a leg blow he is subdued.

And then forced to the ground twists his arm and he trembles trying to writhe to be pressing on the four-floor and penetrating throwing a scream and in the midst of starting the sex session between them.

And that they had trained with sticks and bamboo swords, but none of it mattered at the time he satisfies himself in him forcing him to lower his face toward the mat and his ass spied and holding his marked hips in place.

His penis squirts more than twice on the tatami as he squeezes around the Ra penis, which enjoys after and several minutes of coming and forth, and the room full of groans and ganidos of Bruce Wayne and Ra growl in and out.

And it happened once again, he simply trains and is subdued dominated and placed four in the chao was taken and fucked on the ground towards the mat.

And gradually they both trained together and two days ago that he wasn't touched the same way he was touched the first time, there was no time after all...

And at the end of seven days almost at the end of the week, Ra had not touched him, every time he was to get close to him, it was in training and whenever he tried to play and or held his robe a rose an unforeseen ...

And unexpectedly at the age of five he took his swords and went to contain allies who revolted...

And there were some rebellions, some control plan in the world, and even a blow to an attempt to consolidate power...

And he was sitting at the table wearing long robes was a red kimono that was long with an overcoat, there and ubu the door, nor would he mind turning.

And he ate and listened and he saw the man covered in blood he retreated a few inches, there was the head of a decapitated Ubu in his left hand and a curved sword in his right hand.

And so he put himself in a fighting position was there after all he can use it in his favor, but he couldn't get rid of it, but without any form of defense beyond his own fists against a sword he hoped there was a well nearby for him to come back...

And he saw that the man wore black robes and red filaments, similar to Ra's.

Who the so- Who are you? "He asked himself to walk away from him.

\- I'm the one who's going to rape and kill and take with him the demon's lover's head. " he said.

No, i'm not. " he said.

And the man gave a shout and ran towards him brandishing the sword trying to strike right and left he swerved and took the table and threw it toward the sword that pierced it.

Little. "Rosnou him.

And in the middle of cutting it in half he pushed towards the wall and kicking and a somersault and when he thought he had subdued him...

And he pushed him.

And getting a laugh, while punching him toward the table like that pressing when he thought he had dominated the man, this throwing his severed head toward him and causing the blood to fly and peek into his eyes.

Son of a bitch. – Growled and then with a kick and he knocked him down and with that he tried to pull away the blood and tried to punch, but was dominated the man licked his ear and giving a armbar, and putting it on the ground.

And when he went around giving a crowd arm the man using the weight he opened his legs.

And he was fighting. " Fight like a lion. – Growled him by putting his hard penis out of his pants by pulling off his pants and getting a kick in his crotch. " Idiot. " Rosnou.

And with that more angry and in the midst of hanging him on the ground, when he was about to rape him and his head coming into him.

And he thought he'd be murdered, not before he was raped.

And even though he struggled as he lost the air, a sword stroke struck his enemy's head above his head.

And his back and the head of his attacker he opened his eyes well in his direction falling and pouring with a clean cut he saw the blood flow and the man falling upon him dead.

And before he got up, Ra appeared throwing the man from above him and like another sword stroke he castrated the man and seeing that Bruce had his calcas raised and there was blood there around him...

And he pulled him down his collar and growled towards him...

Did he rape you? - Growled him in millimeters of his face...

And he was silent seconds before answering...

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said on a voice wire...

Ra growled the time for him took time and grabbed his neck gave a violent kiss amid the blood that had gushed on his chest face and body of his enemy.

And he was pushed back to the ground and he screamed and so he had the remains of his pants torn with violence and was placed on four.

Ra, wait. "He tried, but the devil's head paid no attention... And he seriously thought ra would rape without even preparing...

But fleeing any theory he stuck his finger in his mouth and with fury he spoke.

Chupe. " He ordered a midst of a stralated slap of his buttocks.

And he screamed and moaned.

\- Because this will be your only lubrication. " Rosnou.

"Unless you're lying to me. And he nodded.

And Ra was massaging and squeezing his ass away from his legs and making him suck his fingers and he took it off with a slap on his face.

\- I... - And he opened his mouth and three fingers were inside his mouth and Ra was kneading his ass. inside it, driving the globes away from hisass.

And he kneading hard and squeezing while he stuck all three at once, without any kindness...

\- Yes, Detective is a claim to mark. And pulling his hair up to him that stood in his ear pulling his neck.

"No one. "Rosnou him.

"Nobody touches what's mine. And so...

He pulled him up forcing himself still with his fingers inside him. –

And I'm going to show you that. - Rosnava.

And not at all prepared screamed he writhed there in pain, when he felt a twinge and a squeeze inside him making him walk between groans with an armbar with his arms trapped behind his body.

And he was being impaled jumping when his fingers found his point that made him scream between walking...

And when he least realized it amid the groans and his own penis getting harder and harder.

And at that time he walked the place being driven amid mutilated and decapitated bodies and as to his groans and feeling to seestars.

And while his finger, sticking nonstop behind him was making him see stars and feeling pleasure.

And he was taken amid the sack ing of what appeared ubus and league warrior of the assassins who were subjugating and had already dominated several enemies...

And he tore out the rest of his clothes and showing him with erect penises to everyone from above.

\- Nobody touches what's mine. "Growled for all. And no one will take my place in the league of murderers...

And Ra lowered his calcas and pushed toward the grill and crammed his ass took off his fingers he rode him holding his hips hard keeping him there and entered with a single shot.

And he was sticking his penis all the way, he yelled with all his might and Ra wanted to show everyone there that Batman was his...

And he screamed Ra stroking his hips and passing his hands all over his body and there showing virility and opening his legs and in the midst of a brutal and accurate bump directly into his prostate...

Not giving even time to get used to and coming in with a growl and he in turn a loud scream and good sound very shrill...

Tight. " Rosnou Ra licked his neck climbed up his face and the lobe of his ear and was holding his hips and withdrew Batman unexpectedly panted empty.

And he didn't know how he knew where to hit or was lucky..., but then he came in and knocked directly into the same place and he started screaming...

And because from that could come only pain, but he felt stars and pleasure, a mixture of sensations

And Ra wouldn't stop was frantic overwhelming and for each pull pushes hitting his hips and pushing hard and accurately...

Inside and outside and halfyour hands are everywhere, squeezing your nipples and hips bypinching.

And he kept screaming opening his eyes well and moaning resoking in the midst of the blows.

And he pulled his hands Ras pulled his neck and kissed him licking and squeezing his hips and he opened his legs scattered more and sucking his adam'sapple.

And he tried to hold the bars for at least and being pulled and pushed, and the pressure caused him to lose the air, gasping and listening to the growls...

And he didn't want to see trying to deflect his face, but pulled by firm hands that forced him to look and he saw thecrowd.

And followed by a standing ovation from warriors who with this spectacle ended up beheading their opponents and their dead enemies whose blood sneezed everywhere...

Detective, i'm sorry. " He said amid the stockings he panted seeing with his beautiful bright eyes his defined muscles, his hands were on his forearm savoring and feeling every part of his body.

And your ass being separated and spied by firm hands and squeezing and squeezing sinking yournails.

And feeling her deltoids passing through their biceps and squeezing their hips and skin slaps against strapelted skin.

You're mine. " Rosnava.

All mine. " Rosnou.

"While you're here no one's touched you without my permission. " I said.

Gasping and moaning he set a punitive rhythm with speed he wanted to mark him forever, for that moment, even though he was terrifying, blood, viscera and still covered in blood from his aggressor.

And in the midst of the right blows in and out and matching with their screams...

You're mine, all mine. - Growlbetween the attacks.

And he beat in and out and he moaned, screamed resfolege and was matching the speed that hit him...

And he felt the heat his own penis being tightened by Ra's blood-covered hands, which pumped at the same speed as his blows in and out of him...

And he got hard swinging his penis amid his body, hard and erect that dripped more and more amid his blows inside him coming out at the same time.

And the hitting and propelling him reaching the same spot with his penis inside and outside him, he felt his veins around his anus thatcontracted.

And squeeze the penis in and out of it, getting easier and easier to get into stretching it.

And hitting him hitting his prostate and with his pelvis his hips moving and his balls hitting his ass with every blow and he felt the smell and grip of possession...

And he was taken claimed sucked, smelling the taste of blood on his lips and that taste of blood and sex impregnating the air.

And he gasped needed air, but lacked it was oxygen was ripped out of his lungs every time he screamed and moaned in the midst of the blows...

And he bit him from pulling blood out of him, his nails sank marked his hips.

And his horny starvation growls were associated with possession, he belonged to the devil's head, just his.

At least until that moment.

And he tried to hold the grid to support himself, at that time he felt an immense desire to be possessed he felt his heavy balls and his hardpenis.

And dripping lowering his head holding there in the bars he saw his legs wide open his penis coming in and out of it.

And hitting his testicles directly into his ass, and he couldn't relax his hole forced and squeezed his penis in and out of it.

Ra whispered profanity in his ear, moaning and him hard he ate that tight hole with pleasure.

And he enjoyed Ra's hands with a powerful squirt and feeling he beat if possible get tighter around Ra's penis.

My delight. "Rosnava Ra behind him, pulling his lips and taking them in a fervent kiss, he moaned and felt the pleasure he tightened his walls more around that penis and he gasped and moaned.

Groping and rubbing between the blows his hands were everywhere right he beat nonstop in the right place hitting him non-stop and his sinful screams and Ra's rough growl behind him.

And the sensations were overwhelming, and he felt his hard penis dripping and was too much and amid blows in and out, he had his orgasm and yet with a blackout and darkness propelling toward the grid.

And he saw his own hard penis dripping between his legs, he moaned and screamed turning his face writhing without really wishing anything else...

And he listened to his desires, torments and longings and so in the midst of blows and the swears of love...

Taking your lips in a euphoric and possessive kiss.

All mine. " He said in the midst of the blows, and that's when he can come back in the middle of the blows and feel Ra cum inside him and still hard not so stopping him was turned and placed on the ground covered in blood.

And his legs open with Ra still insidedel and and between his legs he moaned and resfoleged and pushing his entire length in and out of it.

And so he was placed out of four for all to see, and listen and in the midst of Ra kneeling behind him holding him in place, he took him willingly and came another orgasm.

And after that he felt the various blackouts amid the attacks and he made vows of love...

And he was covered in blood, sweat and semen, Ra's hands that at some point were holding his penis he was holding and let him loose, without strength he collapsed on the ground.

And he kept leaning against the bars, loose and semen dripping from inside him, leaning on the grillsitting with his legs and thighsmarked.

And when he watched the ovation and cries of Ra's followers and watched the man lick his semen from his hands.

Damn it. " He said on a voice thread, and among post coitus moans trying to recover from his orgasm.

And Ra standing recomposing, seemed to have more energy adjusting his clothes and closing his fly, and that he himself feeling the spasms from inside hishole.

And that the semen from inside him was contracted and flowed between his legs open and mingling in the blood around him and covering it.

And finally he was caught in the form of a bride...

And he took him toward his room and toward the bathroom and washed him fondly and took all the blood that covered him...

You know. " He said in the midst of his washing. " That i didn't need that. " he said.

Yes, I did. "Ra said. " I said.

And from that day on he knew that no more attacks have occurred over the weeks...

And finally when Tália arrived she went towards Ra...

And he was in his office organizing some attack plans and terrorist schemes...

And in a meeting with their daughter being watched while talking and they were drinking tea while exchanging strategy plans...

And Talia watched her father's patterned smile something she felt when she was with Bruce.

And she smelled her beloved on her father when she approached him and she hugged him when she saw him between his shirt scratches, not any fighting scratches...

And without any pope in her tongue she asked at the same time that she opened the walk seeing nail marks...

Dad, you, did you have sex with Bruce? " He asked.

Ra didn't always lie he could opt for her and tell her he had sex with some concubine, but he opted for the truth...

After all sooner or later if her daughter were to take the detective, she found out that he was recently fucked.

And he knew Natalia liked to dominate... And she wouldn't stop trying to see who was the best in sex.

\- yes, I took it and gone several times... And he liked it very much.

Tália could choose between killing her father, and fucking her beloved, but that wouldn't change the fact that Bruce liked being dominated by her father, and she should show the head of the demon who had fiber...

Anyway she would be her successor, and what a better way to show control and dominance than to make a man feel the pleasure of a stick.

So, I'm a dad, let's see who's the best. "She said.

Ra smiled he knew his daughter had fiber and would opt for the best solution.

What do you propose, darling? " Asked Ra already knowing the answer.

\- Let's see who makes him come faster. "She said.

\- Let's see who's the best. "Ra said.

And after another day between attacks reading those documents between alternating between fucking him while he memorized each plan of Ra.

And it was not yet taken after two days his hole had returned to normal was not swollen and was easy to sit...

And while he was sitting at the table in Ra's office he watched his extensive library.

The shelves stood all over the wall of the huge library and the table was in the center of the library the chair back the door and whoever came in would be found with his back the door in front of the bookcase.

And he was looking at every distracted old scroll in his reading.

And when he got up to open a huge scroll not paying attention to the door opening and two people coming in.

And he bowing at the table toward that old map, when he was pushed with everything toward the table without giving time to defendhimself.

And his hands holding him there lowering his calcas that slipped to his heels.

And with a damp, icy hand in his ass with equally damp fingers entering his hole stretching he was pushed with hishead.

And towards the table and turning his face and kissing him without ever shaking the right point of his hole a hand turned on his back...

And he saw between the kneading and the kiss seeking dominance...

And it was Talia she had ra's same footprint, if she wasn't sinful entering without asking permission.

And he wasn't prepared for the intrusion, but still squeezing around his finger inside him that slowly fucked him feeling that spot inside him pressed he panted between his lips.

\- Maldicao. - He offeredto defend himself letting go of her, but it was an iron grip.

And an arm around his neck and keeping him in place a rear naked choke that made him submission and domination there and he moaned between his lips and letting him go in search of air...

And folding it on the table with his legs open face to table.

\- Tlya. "He groaned and panted. "You... - And he let out a cry among the stockings inside him...

Does Ra know...? " He tried to formulate words between his fingers inside his hole.

\- Usually it's just Ra who catches me off guard. " I said.

\- That's...

" Want to prove something to Ra? " He questioned.

It's not the same thing. - I said

And he heard Ra's footsteps by passing them around the table and seeing Bruce being dominated and pressed the table with Tália's fingers inside him him.

And Ra completely dressed, but with an erect penis among his calcas...

We want to prove something. "Ra said touching his lips.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said he went down his lips unbuttoning his shirt and stroking her nipples and kissing his neck.

Prove something? " He repeated. What? "I wanted to know him.

So soon. "He said among the offerings.

"I thought it would take you longer to get there. " he said.

\- We want to prove who of us is the best who can dominate him and bend him. "Ra said.

What do you want from me? " Bruce asked among offerings.

I want to prove something. "She said.

" Do you want to see if I'm hot? " He asked.

\- Remember how it went? "I wanted to know him.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou her.

" Prove that I can make you wish for more. "She said.

And she fucked him with his fingers and took his lips kissing him somehow he liked it when she dominated him when Ra took him in the mood and he felt... Well...

And he realized that she let her arm loose at that point there was no avoiding it from any were.

And he seriously thought about his options letting them use it and choosing one at risk of creating a family war or using it to his advantage and getting them to unite for him.

And somehow he would have to do with them not just let him and accept to be together, and even if somehow he could at least not choose...

If he rejected Ra after being taken he would create more problems he would have an enemy who would face him to prove he may have it between his legs...

And with Tália he'd have more trouble than he'd like it was better than his father...

And he stopped debating stood there thinking about his options while moaning and gasping and Ra stroking his hair.

Good boy. " Ra said, kissing his face and letting him go, he sat in the chair opened his pants and began masturbating watching Talia and he...

Behaving. " I said.

And he was folded the table and she positioned herself between her legs, separating her ass and lifting her dress and placing his penis inside him with a buoyancy holding around her neck and when she realized he underwent her.

And then taking off his arms and coming down his hands up to his hips and holding and standing between his legs stretched his hole around his penis...

And he felt the thick, long penis entering into it through his walls slowly and he gasping as she whispered kissing his face.

And he listened to his growl and stopping inside him, and he knew he was pretty tight at that time and decided not to relax after all.

And she kissed pulling her face practically lying on top of him feeling her soft breasts on her back while she was standing inside him.

And she got up while splashing kisses on her back until she stood holding on her hips and asked as she held her hips and withdrew...

Are you ready, my dear?

And he breathed his nose into a funeral and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

And she started to retreat and it was a constant and rhythmic move without stopping going and coming in and out in and out of it, hitting her testicles, propelled her hips pounding her ass in and out.

Beating skin against skin gasping and moaning fast and steady inside the outside gasping and moaning and he gasped she knew where to hit the same point where he liked it and made him gasp.

And she began to reach the same constant and non-stop point and with her were accompanied by her cries and moaning.

And as a reward for every pistonada inside it rolling inside it with precise and accurate attacks.

And he moaned and re-rehonored amid his attacks, and he tried to hold somewhere the was pulled and pushed with the force of blows within him he screamed more and more shrillly.

You're drinking my dick. "Tália said with every blow and hearing her screams.

"I feel so good inside you. "She said for every blow inside him.

And all the papers and everything on the table was knocked down he tried unsuccessfully to hold and stay balanced, but just scratched the table.

And he panted when Natalia took his penis and squeezing him pumping into the midst of his laughter and his penis...

You're hard, my love. "She said. "I knew you're enjoying it. "She said.

And he laughed at it and panted and said. Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. Oh, yes. " he said.

And she managed to go faster with desire and fury dento and out and hitting her testicles in her muscular ass and she liked that hole that squeezed around her penis.

And she began to intensify the movements of back and forth and taking pace faster and driving more willingly in and out.

And he squeezed more around his penis feeling every vein around his inner walls...

And the stowed like a crusher and were right blows and reached their prostate mercilessly and were intense and powerful.

And making him scream and moan and see Ra cumming in his own hands and still jerking off with that penis that kept coming and not getting soft and in the middle of the beats inside him.

And he began to cum with the violence of the squirting blows at The Hands of Talia and pulsating and while squeezing around his penis with more intense blows.

And she made fun of him then and without getting soft.

And she turned him on his back at the table by lying him on the table still cumming and pulling out her by tearing off her pants and opening her legs and standing in the middle of him and opening her legs.

And continuing to fuck that fucking, tight hole that squeezed your penis and kept dripping.

And while he made movement from coming and going and hitting the same point that made him scream squeaky.

And she fucked him by pushing and pulling hitting with speed and grabbed more speed and putting everything inside him reaching a point where she saw him starholding his legs scattered around the table and stretched.

And she fucked hard and accurately amid the right blows hitting her testicles in her ass...

And at this time amid his orgasm he came to enjoy squirting amid seeing a constellation of stars blinding him.

And leaving him seconds unconscious while coming back a few minutes later amid blows in and out of him.

He beat and beat with fury and were overwhelming blows that hit a point where he made him scream and sprinkle feeling the heat smell.

And waves of electricity that roamed every part of his body amid that attack inside and outside making him scream and go madly moaning and skinning.

And all the orgasm that came from within it as a wave of chaos and destruction and animalistic blows and when they enjoyed together...

And she was lego pushed from inside it after cumming once again he saw Ra fucking him without any warning.

And followed by a stocking inside him hitting the same spot that made him scream non-stop.

And watching Talia sit where Ra was earlier and enjoying the view.

Ra held his legs separated high scattered with the sight of that man screaming moaning and resoking trying unsuccessfully to hold on to the table.

And she swung from the front back and went and came with each blow and was swinging and that rang and dragged and pushing and pulling violently in and out beating her testicles.

And those crazy-frighted scumpers those pantydes reaching a point where he made him choke and scream more and more hoarsely.

And he hit him down his face practically lying on him and sucking his nipples.

And he sucked him biting and licking and sucking on his nipples.

And while he intensified the blows holding his little scratches further away and eating it.

And knocking in and out with overwhelming speed, his right blows that beat frantically inside him.

And he falls into unconsciousness and amid those furious animalistic blows and his growls as a wild beast...

And the devil's head sucked her nipples and tightening the aureolas and pinching and massaging another and licking his navel.

And he hit him by hitting his testicles in his ass leaving marks. while sucking him and biting him willingly in the midst of blows.

And sinking his nails into his hips growling between offerings and begging amid his blows that made him see more and more stars.

And that came up with his vision and intense waves of electricity that roamed his body.

And making him beg for more and hitting his prostate with vigor fury and intensity.

Holding on the inside of the cochas leveraging and propelling the hips in a frantic movement of the road and comes in and out and beating without stopping and without mercy.

And they were his most powerful blows faster and more accurately directly me his prostate and making him scream madly and the movements that were intense and powerful.

And they were faster and faster and again amid their impending orgasm and squeezing the inner wall around the penis and enjoying between his stomach.

And with his penis squirting hard and pulsating and amid his cries and moment of unconsciousness without ever stopping and returning with Ra still beating inside him.

And he enjoyed it one more time and so he felt Ra enjoying himself milking himself completely inside him until he stopped...

And loosening his legs falling without strength and he moaning after intercourse gasping and watching Ra go sit in a chair.

And he feeling his hole contract and all that semen run out of his hole dripping on the table and dripping to the ground like a drip and his soft penis now.

And all he moaning and after minutes he heard Ra speak.

Which one of us is the best. "Ra said.

And who do you want to stay with? " I wanted to know Tália.

Pick it up. "Ra said.

And he knew that question would come sooner or later...

You're the same. " Bruce said breathing heavily and feeling more semen dripping from him and dripping on the floor.

And he just hoped he wouldn't have made fun of the papers.

I'm not going to choose. "He said amid the fact that he felt his hole empty.

"There's no way. "He said, waiting for them to fall for it.

And he hears a silence in trouble over there and when he heard a scum.

And then both Ra and Tália looked at him...

And after a few more seconds in silence they got up.

And Ra followed by Tália and looking at him were headed towards him and each kissing his face.

Wait a minute. "Ra said.

Stay there. " Said Tália.

\- We need to talk and call Natalia over there and get out of the library...

\- There's no way I can move now. " Bruce said.

And they both left that place.

Tália always knew that her beloved felt something for her, but never realized that he felt the same way for her father...

And she felt happy, but he was very stubborn would never say the words openly she realized that she needed to put him in a situation like that to hear those words.

And she was so proud when she was worried.

And he didn't want to choose, thought Ra he loved Natalia anyway he... loved by the visa, but the detective was very stubborn he needed to be in control, but that was not his control situation.

And he was dominated and conquered by him and his daughter...

And then he realized that he managed to hoist the detective, and he had to just take his virginity at that time conquering him and show dominance...

\- Tlya. "Ra said toward his daughter with her hands on her shoulders.

And she realized that he had love in her eyes what she always sought was there.

I'm proud of you. "Ra said.

" You showed fiber and you can master it. "Ra said.

" He was able to subject and dominate someone to his power. "Ra said.

Dad, dad. " Said Tália between tears.

"I didn't do it alone. "She said.

You supported me. " I said.

"He gave me a goal. "She said.

And he's ours now. " Said Tália.

\- And he wasn't just dominated by me, Alia.

We dominated him. " Said Tália.

"We submit it to our power. "Ra said.

\- We've doubled your will on us. "Ra said.

He's ours. "She said.

\- Then he can stay a little longer before we send him to Gotham. "Ra said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said.

"Everything to have him in our power. " Said Tália.

And root our power more. "Ra said.

And Bruce kind of reeling he tried with his finger in his hole to prevent him from flying and went to hear the door and then went back to lying on the table with all that creek dripping and dripping to the ground...

And he had no more strength to conserve and falling exhausted by the burning inside him panting and without stopping feeling his hole eating, something had broken into his hole...

And he thought before he passed out of exhaustion, he managed to dominate them and he can control them...

And Ra and Natalia came in there intending to revere that body when they saw him unconscious and there was some accumulatedblood.

And in that hole dripping his thoughts were replaced by urgency of danger and calling a healer...

And Ra took him in his lap and took him as fast as he could toward him.

A few minutes later the healer arrived and did the tests...

Master. "Said the healer a middle-aged gentleman and said.

He's going to recover. " he said.

\- That's good said Ra.

In how long? " I wanted to know.

\- In two weeks. " I said.

" You can continue to take it. " I said.

If you put that scar cream in it. – Said handing over square pot with a sticky cream and beige color.

" It will be faster to heal.

After two weeks I could take it again. " he said.

\- Can't we take it at the same time? " I wanted to know Tália.

\- And if he doesn't moan with pain when you put that cream on him. "Said the healer.

– They can take it without a problem. " I said.

– The problem was not because two took it was the intensity of the blows. " he said.

"Be kinder for a while. " I said.

Try to prepare it better next time. " he said. - For longer.

"This man is very tight. " he said.

"My fingers he... – The healer didn't finish talking and turned red and changed the subject.

" Was it the master who took his virginity? "Questioned the healer.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Ra said watching the unconscious man in bed with sheets on top of him.

\- Then you must be more careful. " I said.

"He's not used to it. "Said the healer.

If you're going to excuse me. " I said.

And he withdrew and left them there watching the man lie down the bed.


End file.
